Energy
Benjamin "Ben" Stone is an engineer in M.E.T.A. Labs from New Gemini, the fiancé of Kaitlyn Cooper/Firebrand and a close friend of Jackson Elo/Prism. After being exposed to dark matter by Dr. Ken Drake's particle accelerator, Ben became a meta-human with the power of energy manipulation, and shortly thereafter began acting as a superhero publicly recognized as Energy. During the emergence of the powerful, feared and bloodthirsty speedster Jayden Stryker/Uprising, Ken Drake called Ben, alongside several other heroes, into assembling a super-team to protect New Gemini from the increasing terror caused by Uprising. The group were renowned as The Icons, and continue to defend the world from resurgent threats, Ben being their leader and a founding member. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Benjamin Stone was born on May 24, 1985 to Bruce Stone and Jasmin Stone. When he was young, he'd often play football with his father during weekends. However, one day his father was involved in a serious accident and was hospitalized for 3 months. This caused Ben to have depression for a long time, but eventually everything seemed to be going back to how they were. Around that time, Ben met Kaitlyn Cooper, and the two eventually became close friends. He'd also meet Jackson Elo in school, the two later also becoming good friends. As he grew older, Ben graduated from New Gemini University and strived to become an engineer, eventually joining the technological giant M.E.T.A. Labs along with his childhood friend Jackson and became a hard working individual. During that time, Ben would reunite with another close friend Kaitlyn Cooper, and the two fell in love and got engaged prior to 2017. Particle accelerator explosion To be added. Becoming Energy To be added. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Meta-human physiology:' Ben Stone's powers originated from the particle accelerator explosion in New Gemini. As a result, this altered and supercharged his DNA and cells, augmenting his physiology. This increased his physical appearance to be more muscular, and gave him several new powerful abilities he could use as the superhero and leader of The Icons known as Energy. **'Energy manipulation:' Energy can create, shape and manipulate energy, for either defensive or offensive purposes, which is consistently colored green. It can be transformed into different types of energy, granting Ben numerous powers and abilities, giving him an edge during combat. He can use this power to create force-fields, shoot green energy blasts, enhance his weapons to make them more effective, create rifts throughout dimensions, and to even absorb any kinds of energy. ***'Energy blasts:' Energy is capable of drawing raw power using energy manipulation to fire beams of intense energy from his palms, or to rapidly fire green bolts of energy at his opponents. Energy can also release blasts over a specific target area causing great damage, delivering great shock waves of pure force. The blast can also be channeled for greater damage and effect against any target. ***'Energy shield construction:' Energy can create force-fields and shields of varying shapes and sizes using his power of energy manipulation. This can be used for defensive purposes to block, deflect and protect him from incoming attack. It can also be used for offensive purposes by sending the shield construct flying onto any opponent. ***'Energy absorption:' Energy can absorb various forms of energy, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source, and even to enhance his weaponry by manipulating the energy he absorbed. ***'Flight:' Energy can use his powers to fly, glide and levitate through manipulation of his personal gravitational energy. He can fly at varying speeds, levitate, or propel himself without taking flight, including enhanced jumping by a short burst of flight. **'Superhuman strength:' Due to the dark matter entering his body, Energy's physical strength has been greatly heightened beyond peak human capacities, granting him a degree of superhuman strength, allowing him to battle with many powerful individuals. When flying and charging his momentum, he could smash through machinery, walls, and other platforms easily, or send opponents flying through the air with a single punch. |-| Abilities= To be added. |-| Weaknesses= To be added. |-| Equipment= *'Energy Armor:' Ben Stone utilizes a specialized full-body green and gold suit of armor as his heroic alter-ego Energy, modified from M.E.T.A. Labs. The armor is composed of and powered by a dwarf star alloy, making it strong enough to withstand damage from bullets, energy blasts and explosives. The armor also enchases his powers, greatly augmenting damage, accuracy and recoil. *'Energy Sword:' Energy carries around a technologically advanced durable sword during his heroic activities for melee combat. Using his powers, Energy can augment his sword to allow the blade to exert more force and power. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Meta-humans Category:Vigilantes Category:The Icons members Category:Engineers